Weapon of the Gods
by 16bleedingroses
Summary: this isn the story of a girl. one who has no choice in her destiny. all she can do is serve in the wars that come
1. Chapter 1

The weapon of the gods

The first night I awoke the sky was bright with stars. I knew without even trying it was three in the morning of August twenty first in the year 2010. Such a long time it had been since my mother had been among these people. I was older than I should have been normally. "I am the age of sixteen summers" I told myself. My clothes were a blue shirt that had no sleeves, short pants called jeans and some odd shoe that was held together by pieces of cloth and string. I asked the Gods for guidance and set out, walking east towards a place I heard in my mind called New York City.

By four hours after noon I was in the center of the city and I was ready to beg the strangers on the street for food. After searching several streets for a place with free food I saw a sign that puzzled me. I looked it over and it read: **sing with a partner and get an amazing crowd rating and your meal is free!** I didn't know where I would find a partner but perhaps there would be one inside of the cafeteria.

Sitting around a short raised stage was about twelve boys and girls of the age twenty. I was aproched by a short balding man who while obveusly sensing I didn't have a way of paying appeared glad to see me. "Good evening miss, might I venture a guess that you would like to try your luck at our sing for your meal ticket, eh?" a twinkle sparkled in his eye.

"Yes sir, but I am afraid I do not have a partner or way of obtaining one." I told him shyly.

"That will not be a problem. I believe that I know the perfect song for you to do and one to do it with. Brandon my boy, come here will you?" He waved over a blonde and tanned boy who looked like a son of Apollo, but I couldn't say that since most mortals will just stare at you. Some odd thing with their forgetting of the gods. "Brandon I need you to do a duet with the young miss here, ahh?" he looked at me.

"Mera, that is my name." I don't know where the name came from, but it fit well.

"Good, Good. All right here is the piece. Brandon make sure the two of you work on it and be ready with costumes in an hour. "The old man walked away smiling like he knew something we didn't.

Promptly at five o'clock the two of us walked onto the stage to be greeted by a large audience. Brandon sat at the piano in a classic black suit while I sat upon the piano in a sparkly long red dress. The owner introduced us and told the audience the name of our piece, On a Slow Boat to China.

Brandon began playing and after a few moments I began to sing:

**"On A Slow Boat To China"**  
**(feat. Barry Manilow)**  
(the parts are sang at almost the same time)

.com/watch?v=28kYAWdE8F4 listen to the song here.  
_[Bette:]_ "Hey, nice piano playin', Manilla."  
_[Barry:]_ "Thank you, Miss M."  
_[Bette:]_ "Whatcha doin' these days?"  
_[Barry:]_ "Makin' records."  
_[Bette:]_ "Really?"  
_[Barry:]_ "Yes, really."  
_[Bette:]_ "Do you still play piano for people?"  
_[Barry:]_ "Well, depends on who."

_[Bette:]_ Hmmm, I'm gonna get you  
on a slow boat to China,  
all to myself alone;  
Get you and keep you in my arms evermore;  
Leave all the others  
waitin' on a faraway shore.

_[Bette & Barry:]_ Out on the briny  
where the moon's big and shiny,  
melting your heart of stone.  
I'm gonna get you  
on a slow boat to China,  
all to myself alone.

_[Barry:]_ "Bette, I didn't know you felt that way about me."  
_[Bette:]_ "I don't. I need a piano player."  
_[Barry:]_ "Ahh, just like the old days!"  
_[Bette:]_ "You're not gonna change keys on me, are ya?"  
_[Barry:]_ "Unh Huh."  
_[Bette:]_ "Ohhh!"

_[Bette:]_ I'm gonna get you  
_[Barry:]_ You're never gonna get me.  
_[Bette:]_ on a slow boat to China  
_[Barry:]_ Not in a fast or slow boat to any crick.  
_[Bette:]_ all to myself alone;  
_[Barry:]_ I just get motion sick  
_[Bette:]_ I'm gonna make you mine.  
_[Barry:]_ Ha, you'll have to stand in line.  
_[Bette:]_ Get you and keep you in my band evermore;(at this point I ripped of my dress to reveal a short and sparkly black dress)  
_[Barry:]_ Now there's a new attack.  
_[Bette:]_ Leave all the others on the shore.  
_[Barry:]_ For me they'd swim to China, to China and back.

_[Bette:]_ Out on the briny  
_[Barry:]_ I wouldn't like the ocean,  
_[Bette:]_ where the moon's big and shiny,  
_[Barry:]_ not even in a rowboat.  
_[Bette:]_ melting your heart of stone.  
Come on, what do you say?  
_[Barry:]_ Ha ha, you always get your way.  
_[Bette & Barry:]_ I'm gonna get you  
on a slow boat to China,  
all to myself alone, to-ge-ther.  
All to myself alone!(we twirled across the stage with me in his arms)

Half an hour later I decided to ask him straight forwardly if his dad was Apollo. I wasn't much surprised when he said yes, but when he took me into a camp of half-blood's I was amazed.


	2. Weapon of the Gods2

A large golden dragon, which Brandon told me was named Pelus, was wrapped around a large pine tree that had the Golden Fleece upon it. Two rectangles of cabins stood on one side of the property with a large house in the middle and what I guessed to be strawberry fields to one side. Surrounding the camp was a large forest that carried the scent of monsters, no doubt used for training. I could see close to a hundred of the half-bloods, but there was a heat radiation of at least two hundred and fifty.

I came back to attention when I heard Brandon speak to the dragon. "I, Brandon, give Mera permission to enter Camp Half-Blood." He then walked across the top of the hill and looked back to see if I was following. I came forward and he grinned when I didn't evaporate or disintegrate when crossing over.

My smile grew to match his when I saw a man approach who I knew my family had known, a centaur called Chiron. "Well Brandon what have you found here? A young half-blood I assume?" His voice was deep and ancient sounding.

"My name is Mera, sir. I hale from the land of sand by the city of lights." I confidently told him. I then felt a wave of new knowledge and realized I had just spoken in a way not done for maybe two hundred years!

"She knew without my telling her that I was a child of Apollo." Brandon said admiringly.

"Chiron, I know this may sound odd but I believe my other mother will claim me tonight." I said hoping they wouldn't laugh for my brazenness.

"I would hope as such. Ever since one of our campers, Percy, entered the gods into an agreement this past year they have kept up on it. Would you care for a tour of the grounds before dinner?" Chiron asked as we walked towards the house.

For the next half hour I learned where all of the cabins where, some there for honor and others empty because of the gods rarity of having children. The house was called the big house and it was where Rachel the carrier of the oracle of Delphi slept as well as the camp directors Chiron and Dionysus. I saw the archery field and sword arena and in it a large hellhound called Mrs. O'Leary who gave me a wet welcome that Chiron considered rare. I saw the lake and walked through the forest to Zeus's fist and to the strawberry fields tended to by satires and naiads. By seven I was starving and the two of us had arrived at the dinning pavilion where Dionysus gave me a rather half-hearted welcome.

After filling my plate and waiting in line at the fire I prayed a silent whisper, "Mother hear me and claim me, the child of two women." I sat at the Hermes table and got a short round of applause for catching the Stoll brothers trying to take anything that was in my pockets out of them. Of course they didn't know had I had nothing in my pockets!

As I stood up to go to bed a gasp and hush went throughout the room. Above my head was a cloud of darkness, the sign for the goddess Nyx, mother of Aether, Hemera, Moros, Thanatos, Hypnos, Blame, Woe, the Hesperides, the destines, the Fates, Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos, Nemesis, and Apate. Nyx has given birth to no other children since these, mostly since she has already given birth to so many minor gods. "Mera, do you have anything to say, perhaps a story you are being filled with yet do not entirely know?" Chiron asked with a strange look upon his face.

"Yes, but how can you know?" I wondered but before he could say words started spurting out of my mouth. "I am the daughter of Nyx but my birth mother was Nerisada the daughter of Ares. She died in the desert of Las Angeles and the gods had to speed my birth. I am of the long line of Faye. Women born of the gods with powers passed on in birth. Each god and goddess has twice given us gifts so that I am now to be the end of the line. I have all in me that they wanted but they do not want me to know it all now. I have been born because of necessity for I must go with six when the time of smoke and fire come. Without me there is no point for I must lead them to the right road. I am Mera to become Meragia but only with the help of six will we all live. I have been claimed for I am the gods weapon!" I screamed as my blood pumped so fast I couldn't hear the gasps and screams as I fell to the floor unconscious.


	3. Weapon of the Gods3

Wotg3

The taste of warm cookies in my mouth woke me up as I opened my eyes to the worst headache I had ever had in my short life. When I opened my eyes I was barraged by question after question by Chiron and Dionysus. Was I already becoming a god? Did I know when the prophecy would be fulfilled? Where was the sword of night? I understood why they thought I knew the answer to some of the questions but I knew nothing of sword of night. If anything I would imagine a sword of the river Styx.

"No I won't become a god for a while, I don't know when the prophecy will be fulfilled and I have never even heard of a sword of night. I don't know who they are but I can feel that many of the people who will travel with me are already here. Three will die or be lost along the way while some will come back before the end. Who I am to be will be shown in one year when the time of fire starts burning. Now if you all don't mind, even with ambrosia and nectar I am still hankering for a nice plate of cheese fries, though I hope they are better then there name would imply." I climb up and out of the bed and walk out towards the dining pavilion. Hopefully there would be a naiad or two around who could help me and bring me some food.

**Annabeth jogged over to me and sat down next to me at the short Nyx table. "Mera, glad to see you're awake. We were nervous when you still hadn't woken up by lunch time but it's only four and you did sort of have a god spoken moment. After dinner all of the cabin heads, Chiron, and Dionysus are meeting in the ping-pong room, which doubles as a war room, for a meeting. As the only child here of Nyx you are the head of your cabin. So as a head you are invited to come to this meeting. **

"I can't say for sure but I would guess that Chiron would want you there to possible see who the people will be and maybe even have another moment. If you have any questions about girl stuff or anything you can ask me." Annabeth stood up awkwardly and started to shuffle off. "Oh, before I forget, here is your cabin schedule. We have archery together and you will meet Percy at sword practice with the Dionysus cabin. This is mostly because you three are the only ones in your cabins. Well I'll see you at archery, dinner and the meeting if you choose to come. I'd finish up soon you only have half an hour to be ready." She waved and ran off towards the Athena cabin.

Three hours later I sat alone at the small table of Nyx. I suppose it was well decorated considering how night is. The table was blacker than the table of Hades and at night the constellations could be seen upon it. The wood was soft to the touch and if I wished it I could blend into the table, disappearing from the world. While I ate I watched the sky mirrored on the table, the full moon was large and yellow. My meal ended quickly as could be expected when there is no one to talk to but myself. I could have talked to one of the satyrs or naiads but I had yet to make friends with any of them. I did reflect on how today had gone. An hour and a half of archery with the Athena kids. While they weren't as good as Apollo's kids they were a still better than me. Although in my defense Chiron did say that none of the bows fit me just right. Luckily the showers weren't taken so I was able to go to dinner smelling pleasantly.

I was one of the first to arrive at the ping-pong room and after standing around for a few minutes we all introduced are selves. Christie daughter of Aphrodite, Jaden son of Eros, and Marc son of Hermes. It was Marc who decided we should play doubles ping-pong girls against boys. Marcs sly look made the both of us worry that he would next dare us into a game of beer pong or strip poker or something of the sorts. When he winked flirtatiously I couldn't tell who it was for. I did sort of want it to be for me since the combination of dark red hair and a cunning glint was a rather sexy one. That is, if I may say so.

Once Chiron arrived everyone sat down in the many chairs that had to be brought in from all of the other rooms in the big house. We sat all huddled in the now hot room as Chiron explained that when the time came for us to fight again that he already knew who he wanted to lead the quest. When he said that everyone tuned in so that they could find out if they would be heading the newest big case since the titans tried to take over Olympus.

"Mera, I want you to lead this quest. I suspect that this is the reason you were born and why I have asked Rachel, who is the carrier of the oracle of Delphi, to join us tonight. Rachel would you please come in here and recite that ancient prophesy?" Chiron looked to the door, as did the rest of us. I never thought of myself as a possible lesbian or bisexual but this girl had something about her. I wanted to just stare at her but I knew it would be noted by the others.

When I thought back on it all I couldn't really remember much about her. Her hair was frizzy and her smile was only slightly less brilliant then the rising of the sun. Her skin glowed stronger than any child of Apollo's and her inner beauty floated around the room like a perfume. I thought that there had to be some catch, something had to be wrong, but when she opened her mouth the sound of angels melted my thoughts.

After a few seconds I realized that this must be a crush, which when you really think about it crush is an odd way to describe how you feel about someone. When she looked around the room I saw Rachel, Percy, and Annabeth have a fast silent message as to just what the ancient message was that was relevant to all of this. "I, Rachel, carrier of the oracle of Delphi do recite the prophesy of a Gods child. _When the Gods true weapon has been found, watch for a blade that makes no sound. A hero's life will quickly end, when no one can their soul mend. A love will die to save a brother, or else will die at the hand of the mother." _Chiron caught her as she fell and placed her on a chair as Argus went to get some ambrosia.

"I had Rachel recite that very old for the very reason of you being here Mera. On your first night you gave an almost prophetic speech in which you said that you were the weapon of the Gods. When the time comes you will lead this now double prophecy quest. Now who wants to roast some more marshmallows?


	4. Weapon of the Gods4

WOTG4

I suppose many campers would say I was lucky. My first week at camp and I have my own cabin and have been given an eventual quest. The room was far too big for just me and my thoughts. The sky, like my table, showed the sky clearly through all the clouds and light pollution. The beds were white and the blankets and pillows were a dark navy blue. Constellation charts covered the far right wall with all of their different names listed. On the left wall above the four bunk beds were hooks for hanging coats and such but all of them were full. Two had cloaks that blended into the darkness, one had an entire set of full body armor. The armor was a dark black that didn't give off any reflections and had a matching shield that seemed to radiate an evil presence that was about to jump off the shield and swallow all it's enemies.

The far wall had night vision goggles, telescopes with a tripod, and high power binoculars all on a short shelf. A small section of the wall held a tall bookshelf, all of them on the galaxy and the scientific belief of its formation. A cuckoo clock with stars instead of birds hung near the ceiling next to an artist's rendering of the Milky Way Galaxy. Tacked to the inside of my door was my schedule and a note from Annabeth.

_Dear Mera,_

_Hope that these past few days have found you well. Tomorrow is Friday and it is tradition here that we play capture the flag. As the head of the Athena cabin we invite you to join us along with the Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hecate, Apollo, Eros, and Hebe. _ _We will all be meeting at the forest at two in the afternoon but if you come to see me before hand I can go over some of the basic tactics that we will use. I would also like to see your battling style so if you can Percy and I will be at the Arena at ten._

_Your Friend,_

_Annabeth_

Thankfully finding a note like that helped keep me from worrying about making bonds with the other cabins. At least I will meet some other campers and be able to connect or something. Looking around I felt connected to this cabin and in an odd way my other mother. My room didn't have any windows but it wasn't all that stuffy considering. Dropping my clothes into a small hamper I went to my dresser to find some clothes that were supplied by the camp. As I pulled on some shorts with blue bunnies on them I noticed an odd scar running down my chest. From just above my breast to two inches above ran a pale scar that ended above two staple marks and an almost H on my right wrist. Thinking about them, they were familiar but I couldn't figure out why I had them. Pulling on a shirt I climbed into bed and hoped that with the morning would come memories.


	5. Just a Note

Just a note

I simply ask that any and all feel free to both review and send me questions. Also while the reason for her scars will be different if you want to know how I got them (cause I did) just send me a message. I know chapter 4 is really short but I felt that if I wrote more I would start making it incredibly cheesy. I am looking for ideas on characters to have to if u want to be one of the people she knows or have a good Idea for a name I'd love to "hear" it. Happy days!


End file.
